There are many forms of fishing, some of which include a fishing rod and a terminal tackle. Even when using a fishing rod and terminal tackle there are many different forms and techniques for fishing. For example, some fishers may use spinning lures that are cast and reeled in to attract fish. In other examples, fishers may troll fish in which a terminal tackle is placed in the water and pulled with the movement of the boat on which the fishing rod is located. Regardless of the form of fishing, the odds of catching a fish are increased the longer the bait is in the water and properly available to the fish.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.